Team Rocket Unsolved Mysteries solved!
by Katie Mae
Summary: All of the questions you've ever wondered about Team Rocket are fair game! Let me know in a review of any questions you may have, and I'll write a story about it! Please, no questions about Mondo or any member that has only been seen once or twice. Just p
1. TRUM 1: Why James Always Carries a Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, any characters, or any other affiliations. I'm simply using them to fulfill my own twisted ends. 

Team Rocket Unsolved Mysteries—Solved!

Aka My take on some of the things I've wondered about our favorite Team Rocket trio-Jessie, James, and Meowth (and possibly other assorted Team Rocket members)

Unsolved Mystery #1: Why James carries a rose

       A young boy wandered through an enormous garden, taking in the sights, sounds, and smells. This boy was none other than our very own James, at the tender age of 9. It was on this day that James made a discovery that would haunt him the rest of his life. 

       James had often heard his mother comment to her friends which flowers she did or didn't like. One that stuck out in his mind was the fact that she thought roses were absolutely horrid. She had often claimed that if a single rose ever was found in her gardens, she would personally make sure that the whole area was mowed down so that the rose couldn't grow back. 

Even then, James was very sensitive, but didn't want anyone else to find out; therefore, he only visited the gardens in secret. He made a confidential promise with the head gardener that he could visit at any time he chose, as long as he helped to take care of the flowers. One day, James was keeping that promise when he stumbled across a hidden path that looked as though it hadn't been cared for in years. Wildflowers grew everywhere, the grass was as tall as James's knees, and there wasn't a bit of wall in sight; it had all been covered by wild ivy vines, which climbed up a trellis archway to make a sort of tunnel when combined with the large bushes that grew along either side of the path. James cautiously walked down the path, unsure of what might come out of the bushes surrounding him. Finally, after what seemed to him an eternity, the path opened into a beautiful rose garden, full to bursting with roses of every shape, size, and color imaginable. Even the walls had rose ivy trailing them. James wondered why there would be such a beautifully kept rose garden on the premises when his mother hated the flowers. Suddenly, James saw a small cross in one corner. He hurriedly walked over to it, but once he got there, he stopped short. He knelt down to read what had been engraved into the stone cross.

Jamie Mara Woodson 

1984-1987

Our Beautiful Baby Girl

James's blood ran cold. His parents had never told him that he'd had a sister. He wondered what other secrets they were keeping from them. Suddenly, James got an idea. He pulled a small knife from his pocket. He normally used it for pruning, but today was different. He used its tiny blade to cut two roses from nearby bushes, one blood red, the other as white as snow. He squeezed the stem of the red one in his hand until the thorns punctured his skin; gritting his teeth to keep in squeals of pain, he held his hand over the white rose and watched as the droplets of his blood fell, staining the immaculate white petals. He then ripped off a piece of his undershirt and tied it around his hand to staunch the bleeding. He tucked the red rose into his pocket, so that he could place it in a vase in his room. However, he took the bloodstained white rose to his mother, who was having tea with a friend. Holding the rose up to his mother's nose, he asked a simple question: "What else have you hidden from me?" 

       Later that night, when James was getting ready for bed, his mother came in to tell him a story. She told him about a little girl named Jamie, who had hurt herself on a rose thorn. She got sick because her parents were too busy to notice that she'd gotten hurt, and she got into some garbage and germs entered her body. She ended up dying, so her family buried her in her favorite place—the largest rose garden on the premises. From then on, James's mother hated the flowers that caused her first child to die, and did everything in her power to prevent her next child, a little boy with light bluish-purple hair, from having to suffer in the same way.

Note: So, to sum up, James carries the rose in memory of the big sister he never got to meet. (I got the last name for the epitaph from the fic "The Facts in the Case of _Woodson vs. Ketchum_"by Cori Falls, on her website _A White Today, and a White Tomorrow_, which is an awesome Rocketshippy site) P.S: Sorry for the bad ending, everyone. I wrote this in about 15 minutes to try to get rid of some crippling writer's block I've had lately. I got this idea from watching an episode of Pokémon from the first season on Cartoon Network. As the opening theme was playing, I caught a glimpse of Jessie and James. James was carrying a red rose, and as I saw that, I began to wonder to myself why he began to carry it. Thus, this idea was born. Just so you know, this will be a series. I'm planning one about James and his bottle cap collection right now, as well (it's just a matter of getting it written) If anyone has a Team Rocket Unsolved Mystery (TRUM) that they'd like solved, just tell me in a review and I'll write about it. I especially need ideas about Jessie, because I can't think of anything. 


	2. TRUM 2: Jessie's Hairstyle

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, any characters, or any other affiliations. I'm simply using them to fulfill my own twisted ends. 

Team Rocket Unsolved Mysteries—Solved!

Aka My take on some of the things I've wondered about our favorite Team Rocket trio-Jessie, James, and Meowth (and possibly other assorted Team Rocket members)

Unsolved Mystery #2: Jessie's hair

A young Jessie looked out the window as her father carried two suitcases to the taxi parked in front of the house. It was raining, and the sky seemed to press down upon the little house in the slums. Jessie suddenly opened the door and ran out to give her father one last hug before he left for good. By the time she returned to the house, her nightgown was completely soaked, and her long red hair hung in strings around her face, dripping rain. Jessie rushed into the bathroom, knowing that her mother would be furious to find out that she had been out in the rain with just a nightgown, and barefooted. She pulled the hair dryer out of the drawer where it lay, and, plugging it in, began to hastily brush out her hair as she dried it.

       As soon as she was finished, Jessie darted to her bedroom to put on a dry nightgown, thankful that they were all identical. Jessie hadn't even noticed that her hair had dried in a strange shape; it looked a bit like a long, thin cone, with a slight curl at the tip. Jessie looked up at a picture of herself on her father's shoulder, taken that summer in the park. Jessie began to cry, but before she could try to wipe the tears away, she heard the front door open.

       "Jessie?" her mother called. "Where's Daddy?"

       Jessie ran out of the bedroom, but tripped on the rug and sprawled across the floor. Sitting on her knees, she began to cry harder from the pain of the rug burn on her elbow and the pain of losing her father.

       "He…he," Jessie sniffed loudly. "He said he had to leave. He took his clothes. I dunno where he went." Jessie's crying turned to bawling when she saw her mother's eyes fill with tears, as well. Jessie's mother gathered her daughter into her arms, and they sat there the entire evening, simply crying.

       Eventually, Jessie fell asleep in her mother's arms. Her mother gently carried her into her bedroom and placed her into her bed, making sure to cover her with the softest, warmest blanket in the house. 

       The next morning, Jessie awoke to the sound of a whistling teapot and the smells of breakfast. Climbing out from under the blankets, she caught a good look at herself in the full-length mirror on the opposite wall. Her hair, though a bit mussed from sleep, still looked the same as it had the previous day. Jessie noticed how the style brought out her eyes, and decided to try it for the next few days to see if she liked it.

       "Who knows?" she said to herself. "Maybe it's time for a little more change."

Note: Once again, this was written to rid myself of some writer's block I've been having lately. Thanks to Paladin Dragoon for giving me this idea. The next one will be about James' bottle caps, and then I think I'll do one for Meowth.

Let me just warn you that I've got about eight stories that I'm working on all at once, so it may be a while before the next TRUM is written. Usually, I only get these plot bunnies when I've got writer's block for everything else. All I can say is that I'll try to get the next installment out ASAP.

Keep sending in those reviews and ideas!

Ciao!    


End file.
